Sparring
by Zinner
Summary: First fanfic! Long, but hopefully worth it. I can't think of a proper way to describe it, but if you like YoruichixSoifon, try it out. Be warned: Yuri, Lemon-y. Review?


**Hello there. This is my first fanfic ever, but don't let that discourage you from reading it. I know that it's ridiculously long, but just bear with me, ok? I don't really know how to be brief, I guess. This introduction is a good example of that. **

** I've had ideas floating around in my head for a while, and I guess I just decided to write one down. There are not nearly enough Yorusoi fanfics in the world, so at least I can say I've contributed, as crappy as it is. **

** Oh, I've written it in kind of a weird way. it kind of switches between the two point of views, Soi's and Yoruichi's just so that you know how each person is perceiving the same situation. That's probably why it's so long, but hopefully it worked out ok and it's not super confusing.  
I promise this is the last part of this dull thing. 1) I've never tried to write a fanfic, let alone a slightly lemony one, so please just try and deal with the horrible descriptions. 2) The fighting scenes probably sucked, but I thought it would be cool to have them fight. Sorry if they're unbearable.**

**Oh, almost forgot: I don't own Bleach, because if I did, Yoruichi would be sexin Soifon up a lot more.  
**

**Ok! done! go read the fanfic!**

* * *

She had forgotten how good it felt to be here; the air almost seemed to flow easier somehow. She felt happiness flow through her that did not seem to exist in Karakura town. She felt like she could soar if she wanted to. It had been so long.

* * *

Yoruichi finished her usual breakfast in the morning, which was enough to feed about four people. She always had a large appetite, and thanked the gods that she was in a position to get more than enough exercise to keep the weight off. She wiped the crumbs off her mouth and stretched her arms above her head, shutting one eye tightly as she did so and using the other to look out the window.

Lately she had been feeling strange. She couldn't put her finger on it; was she not getting enough sleep? No, that couldn't be the problem; she was a cat, after all.

Being a cat, Yoruichi was always one to follow her instincts; her gut was the predominating force in all her decisions. This time, her gut was telling her to do something that she did not expect to come up again.

She had such a strong urge to go to soul society that it was almost overwhelming. She had this feeling before, except the last time it was much more gut wrenching. When she left Soul Society those hundred or so years ago, the weeks that followed were awful for Yoruichi. She refused to eat, barely slept, and generally refused to interact with anyone. She missed Soul Society… no, not Soul Society. She didn't miss that. She missed her student, her bodyguard, and her friend - Soifon. She did not expect to be so upset leaving her; after all, she was a strong person. She could survive without her. But once she got to Karakura town, she realized just how much she depended on Soifon. Trying to live life without her was like trying to live life without water; it was rapidly draining everything out of her.

Kisuke realized how bad her condition was, but going back for Soifon was no longer an option. He did everything he could, but nothing helped. After a few weeks, Yoruichi learned to live with the fact that she'd never see her again. Those hundred years were devoid of any meaning for her. She spent most of it in cat form, refusing to let herself think about Soifon.

When they met again that day, she had been repressing her feelings for so long that they barely surfaced. When Soi broke down in tears, it shook Yoruichi to her core, and all the feelings that she had forgotten about all those years ago came rushing back. But she never really got a chance to reconcile with Soifon because of everything that was going on. Wars were beginning, people were dying, and personal relationships had no chance to grow.

But now… all those feelings that she had been bottling up for so long had suddenly come back. It was almost as if her subconscious had decided that it was time.

Soifon was torn apart when Yoruichi left; anyone with a brain could see that. All happiness in her demeanor, all positive emotions were gone. Now there was just a bleak existence ahead of her. She didn't let it stop her, though. Instead she trained harder than ever; the physical pain of pushing herself beyond her limits everyday blocked her emotional pain out. Soon her limits were ahead of her peers in soul society. Eventually she became captain of the second division, as well as commander of the Onmitsukido. She was accomplished, but she was still not satisfied. Everyday she trained and trained, but the physical pain did not seem to be enough to hold back the grief.

When she met Yoruichi that day, her feelings suddenly burst out, like a levee breaking against the stress of a huge flood. Her uncontrollable feelings were probably the reason she lost that day; but she could never be sure. Maybe Yoruichi was still stronger than her. She missed Yoruichi everyday. She hadn't seen her since then, and it hurt Soifon. Yoruichi could come if she really wanted to, so why didn't she? Did she not care about her?

Yoruichi had come back to Soul Society a few times before, but it was always on business. She never got to leisure; never got to revisit the places that meant the most to her. This time, though, she had no reason to go…

Soifon had come to accept things as they were. Even though she was a strong person, she could not find it in herself to hold a grudge against Yoruichi. It bugged her, but it was true. She knew that even if she had become more powerful than her in those hundred years, she probably would not have been able to find it in her heart to kill her. It would have ended up the same way as it did; Soifon in tears, the emotional stress too much to bear.

Soifon was deeply embarrassed by that show of weakness in front of Yoruichi. After all, she was still her bodyguard. She could not appear weak in front of the person she must protect, even if Soifon knew full well that Yoruichi did not need protecting.

The day was a crisp, fresh one in Soul Society. The wind was gentle and cool. It almost seemed to cleanse the humid, sticky heat of the summer from the earth. The leaves were still on the trees, but they wouldn't stay there for much longer.

Yoruichi's body knew where she was headed before her mind did. She was already halfway to Soifon's division when she realized just where she was headed. She continued on her way, slightly confused by her actions.

She arrived at Soifon's window. She decided to be polite and knock on it, rather than just letting herself in.

Soifon heard a light knocking coming from the other room; this, having sensed no reiatsu, startled her. She got up hesitantly, creeping towards the window. When she saw Yoruichi sitting on the sill impatiently waiting for the window to be opened, Soi almost tripped on her own feet. She rushed over and fumbled with the latch, sliding it open. Yoruichi gracefully slipped into the room, thanking Soi on her way in.

"What's up, little bee?"

Soi's brows furrowed. Yoruichi knew she hated her nickname. "I'm busy with paperwork. What brings you here? You hardly ever come to Soul Society, let alone my division, Yoruichi-sama" She was in a grumpy mood; her usual polite manner with Yoruichi wasn't apparent.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be so stiff. Drop the suffix already!"

"…" Silence.

Yoruichi, realizing that she wouldn't be rewarded with a response, decided to answer Soi's question, "Anyway, I came …" She actually had no response for her question. She thought for a moment, and then continued, "I came to hang out with you! I got bored in Karakura… why don't we train or something?"

Soifon did not expect an invitation. She was taken slightly aback, but she could not say no. "R-really? You just came to train? Nothing else?" There was slight suspicion in her voice.

"Nothing else."

She eyed Yoruichi as if looking her over would reveal any lies that were being made. "Fine. When did you have in mind?"

"Right now. All you're doing is paperwork, right?"

Soifon began to protest, but was promptly cut off and dragged out the door.

They arrived after a few short flash steps at the Sakura grove where they once trained frequently.

"…" "Wanna spar, or what?' Yoruichi was direct with her approach, though not rude, as she added her typical cat-like grin on the end of the proposition.

This time, the fight was a lot more enjoyable for both. There was no anger, no hatred, no rage; they simply fought to spend time together.

A fast kick aimed at Soi's midsection along with a right-handed fist towards the chest area were both blocked. The punch was neutralized by Soi's left elbow while her right hand grabbed Yoruichi's leg, spinning it so as to disorient the Shihouin princess. But before she could successfully carry out the act of twisting it, Yoruichi used her free leg to loosen Soi's grip and then blocked a leg speeding towards her face with her right forearm. After blocking it, she twisted her right arm and attempted to grab a hold of Soi's leg, but failed and was nearly kicked in the face, saved at the last second by her left hand. She pushed Soi off and away from her, and then flash stepped behind where she had pushed her. Soi anticipated this action though, and simply spun around and greeted Yoruichi with a fist. Yoruichi had seen Soi turn around, and her only reaction was to extend a fist away from her, aimed at Soifon's chest. They crashed into each other, both receiving each other's blow.

Soi grunted and gingerly picked herself up off the ground. Yoruichi jumped up and offered Soi a hand, but she didn't take it. Soi instead ripped off her Captain's haori and Shinigami robes, revealing her sleeveless, backless Onmitsukido uniform underneath. She flash stepped behind Yoruichi and aimed a jab at her left kidney, but that was dodged. Yoruichi flash stepped a few feet in front of Soifon, facing her head-on.

"This is fun, huh?" She wasn't even out of breath. The attacks that followed, to a human's eyes, would just appear to be a flurry of fabric and flesh, with no defined movements. Midnight blue, purple, bright orange, jet black, cocoa and cream all morphed into one mass.

Right jab blocked by left forearm. Countered by right fist aimed at liver. Nullified by underhand left punch. Right kick canceled out by right forearm.

The fight was intense, but not so much as to warrant frustration or any negative emotions at all. Soi found it so enjoyable that she almost caught herself smiling as she exchanged blows with her former master. She noticed something odd though. After they had collided, Yoruichi's strategy had become rather sloppy and her reaction time was much slower. She seemed almost distracted; but what could distract her in the middle of a fight? Soi found her movements predictable and her attacks (which were few now) easy to counter. She couldn't help but think that Yoruichi was playing with her; lull her into a sense of false security and then deal the deciding blow. Soi would have to test this theory. Hitting her with a strong attack that may actually cause damage would prove that she really was distracted. If she were faking, however, she would be forced to dodge it for fear of injury. Soi prepared herself for a strong right kick aimed towards Yoruichi's left side, and then released. She was sure that Yoruichi would snap out of it and dodge the attack, but she still seemed transfixed by something. At the last possible moment, Soifon realized that she would hit Yoruichi, so she held back and softened the blow.

Yoruichi extended her hand out towards Soi to help her get up from the little collision they'd had. Soi stood up on her own, ripping off her Captain's haori; apparently she was not quite finished with the battle. Yoruichi couldn't help but notice the Onmitsukido uniform. Sure, it was kind of nostalgic…. But she was staring for a different reason. As she gaped mindlessly, Soifon flash stepped behind her. She hadn't noticed, for her senses were muddled by a strange feeling in her stomach. She shook herself and cleared her mind just in time to dodge a blow that would have left a nasty bruise by her kidney. Yoruichi scolded herself for being so careless in the midst of a battle, even if it was a friendly one. She flashed a few feet in front of Soifon and smirked, hiding her confusion.

The next series of attacks were very difficult for Yoruichi. She had been in the Covert Ops for a long, long time, and had won many high-speed battles against formidable opponents. A friendly fight with her (ex) subordinate shouldn't be a problem. But she constantly found herself distracted by Soifon. Her Onmitsukido uniform was much too tempting for something to be worn during a fight. The skin that it showed constantly tripped Yoruichi up; she could barely block attacks, and had trouble even focusing long enough to ready one of her own. But why was the skin bothering her so much? What was wrong with her? She told herself to snap out of this ridiculous trance; _she's your student! Your friend! Your subordinate! What do you think will happen?_ But the thoughts swirling in her head would not leave her alone.

Soifon's twisting back muscles, so milky white and soft looking, prevented Yoruichi from noticing a swift kick aimed for her left side. She had been practically drooling over her former student when she suddenly felt a kick smash into her left side, sending her flying sideways. The kick was not as bad as she thought it would be; Yoruichi knew that Soi had held back.

Soifon was thoroughly confused. A kick as slow as that would never hit Yoruichi. She must still be playing with her. Yoruichi must know that she could never hit her that hard, so she wants to draw her close, bring Soifon close to victory and then snatch it away. Soi would not tolerate that nonsense. She was going to finish this game now, and get Yoruichi to be serious. Soi went after the flying Yoruichi, grabbing her by the front collar of her shirt and shoving her back roughly into the trunk of a nearby tree. She pressed herself close to Yoruichi's body, one hand clenched tightly on the shirt, the other palm pressed flat against the tree beside Yoruichi's head. Soifon had meant for the position to be intimidating; if she weren't so engrossed in combat, she probably would have been blushing furiously from head to toe. Their faces were almost touching. Soi leaned in further. "Cut the crap"

Yoruichi was flying towards a tree, when she suddenly felt Soifon's hand grasp the front of her shirt and thrust her roughly into a tree. Yoruichi did not feel the pain when her back smacked against the wood; there was too much adrenaline rushing through her body to care. Yoruichi was then suddenly very aware of Soifon's body pressed up against her own, one hand still on her shirt, the other held against the tree beside her head. Soifon's face was so tantalizingly close to her own that Yoruichi lost all ability to react. She sensed Soi lean in closer and whisper "cut the crap," her hot breath hitting her cheek. As suddenly as it began, it was over. Soi released her hold on Yoruichi's shirt and dusted off her uniform. Yoruichi stood slumped against the tree, still collecting herself.

"What's the matter with you today, Yoruichi-sama? You seem distracted." She was genuinely concerned about her odd behaviour. Soi still had not turned around to face Yoruichi. This annoyed her quite a bit, because staring at Soifon's back muscles was not helping her focus. Soifon shrugged her Captain's haori back on, which Yoruichi was very grateful for.

After some silence, Yoruichi had managed to collect herself enough to get out a reply: " I think I'm a bit tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." It wasn't completely a lie.

"… Well, I think we should stop for today if you're going to fight like that." Soi did not mean to be rude, but she expected more from her. "Will you be going back to Karakura town tonight?" Soi was hopeful, but she didn't let it show in her voice. Yoruichi didn't need to know just how much Soi wanted her to stay.

"Actually, I was hoping I could stay here tonight… your place?" Yoruichi let the hope show in hers.

"All right, but it's kind of messy. I'll have to clean it up a bit." Soi had already begun to walk towards her place. Yoruichi caught up with her quickly. She was back to her normal self, the embarrassment of the fight behind her.

They soon arrived at Soi's quarters.

Soi let her in, and quickly went to work cleaning things up. Yoruichi simply walked in and flopped herself down on Soi's bed, curling up in the blankets. Soifon sighed, "then I'll prepare the couch…" and she went to do so. Yoruichi shot up. "What do you mean, 'prepare the couch'? You're sleeping on your bed!" Soifon didn't bother to turn and face Yoruichi. "But you're sleeping there. It's a small bed; two cannot fit." Yoruichi smiled, " you're small. We can manage."

Soifon scowled. Why must she be so persistent? "One of us is sleeping on the couch, Yoruichi-sama. Is it you or will it be me?" Yoruichi offered another solution: " what if I'm in cat form? Then can we both sleep here?"

"No."

Yoruichi pouted, admitting defeat. "Fine. I'll sleep there then." She dragged herself dejectedly to the couch, where Soifon had set up a makeshift bed. She lay in bed, watching Soifon walk over to the wooden closet in the corner of the room. She slid off her Captain's haori, which (much to Yoruichi's annoyance) sent shivers up her spine. Her back looked so beautiful… to feel it would be… _No. _She wouldn't tolerate that. She shut her eyes tightly and tried not to think about it.

She let them open once she heard Soifon shut the door to the bathroom, where she had gone to change into pajamas. She waited patiently until the door opened. A short while later Soi stepped out and went over to the closet to search for something, wearing unusual clothing.

"Where did you get that?" Yoruichi was intrigued. Soifon continued shuffling through the closet. She was wearing an extremely loose T-shirt (probably three sizes too big) that was grey and thin, with a pair of loose, baggy flannel bottoms with a plaid pattern on them. The shirt looked worn down and near the collar was a few holes. The pants looked rather faded and had some holes at the bottom by the heels, where Soifon had treaded on them.

"The pajamas? I've had them for years. I got them from the real world a long time ago. Why?" Yoruichi did not expect to see Soi in real world clothing; something more traditional seemed to be her style. "I never thought that you'd wear something from the real world, let alone something that … western. You seem more traditional to me." Soifon turned around, having found whatever it was she was looking for in the closet. "Well, I've had them for a very long time, and I prefer them to the nightwear we have here because it is much more comfortable…" she paused. "…Here, I found you some pajamas. You're not going to sleep in your fighting attire, are you?" She held out the neatly folded clothing to Yoruichi. She took the pile and walked to the bathroom, sliding the door shut behind her.

The pajamas were also western. "Since when did Soifon like western stuff so much? Maybe it's just the pajamas…" she didn't complain though, as she ahd always been partial to the clothing as well. She fit the tank top and shorts nicely, though she didn't like the shorts that much. They were too long. She rolled them up so she was more comfortable, and walked out the washroom.

She jumped on the couch and got comfortable in the blankets. Soifon walked to the lamp and turned it off, then slipped under her covers, saying a quiet "goodnight." Soifon made sure not to look at Yoruichi in her current clothing; that would make it difficult to fall asleep.

Yoruichi had not anticipated this. Now that the lights were out and all other distractions were gone, she was left alone with her mind. It ran wild. Every time she closed her eyes, she was confronted with the sharp fresh memory of Soifon's creamy back, her smooth shoulders revealed by the loose t-shirt, and most of all her body pressed against hers, hot breath hitting her cheek.

Soifon fell asleep without incident. Even though for the first few minutes she thought she would never be able to get Yoruichi off her mind, she managed to do it rather quickly, thanks to over a century of practice.

Yoruichi shook her head (literally) and opened her eyes, trying to clear the thoughts out of her head. She focused on thinking about other things, anything that would distract her. She eventually fell asleep, but that was almost worse.

The next morning, Yoruichi woke to Soifon shaking her awake, a worried look on her face. "Yoruichi-sama! Are you all right? What's the matter?" Yoruichi cleared her head. Soifon right now was not who she should be seeing. She sat up and apologized. "I was just having… a… a bad dream." That was a lie. Yoruichi knew full well that she enjoyed that dream much more than she should have. "I just need to collect myself. Don't worry, I'm fine." She then excused herself to the washroom. She leaned on the sink, staring at the reflection in the mirror. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself. She splashed water on her face several times, hoping to wash away the vulgar thoughts. Of course, it did not work. Resting her eyes against her palms and her elbows against the sink, she sighed. The dream was burned into her brain, and she would not soon forget it. It was so vivid, so real… and what Yoruichi would give for it to be real… she did not want to admit to herself.

_Soifon and Yoruichi arrived at the Sakura grove, ready for another day's practice. They begin in much the same manner as they always do - quite suddenly. After exchanging fists and kicks, each hitting the other an equal amount of times, Yoruichi appears to be getting the upper hand. She is beating Soifon back; much to the latter's annoyance. Yoruichi thinks she has the battle bagged, so she doesn't see it coming when Soifon kicks her forcefully into a tree. Her back hits the wood, shaking the tree. She gingerly rolls her shoulders; it was a pretty powerful kick. Soifon, though, still isn't satisfied; not just yet. Yoruichi is surprised when she feels Soi's Right palm shove against her chest, slamming her back against the tree. Soi then places her two hands on either side of Yoruichi's shoulders, pressed up against the wood, blocking any escape. She leaned in close, her lips brushing against Yoruichi's ears as she breathed out " I Won, Yoruichi-sama." She articulated the syllables of her name very clearly. Her moist breath tickles Yoruichi's ear, while Soifon's tongue slips out and traces the shell of her ear ever so lightly. Yoruichi shivers. Soifon leans her body against Yoruichi, letting her hands remove Yoruichi's clothing. She shoves her hips against Yoruichi's, drawing out a loud moan. Yoruichi claws at Soi's back as she feels the fingers of her right hand tease her. Soi's left hand pinches her nipple, making her whimper Soi's name. "Shh," Soi commands as she slips her tongue into Yoruichi's mouth, silencing her momentarily. As their tongues dance, though, Yoruichi is back to moaning, this time into the throat of Soifon. "You're so noisy…" Soifon breaks the kiss and begins to move downwards, her tongue tracing her trail south. Eventually she makes it to Yoruichi's hips, where she bites playfully. Yoruichi, impatient, puts her hand on the back of Soifon's head, thrusting her hips forward at the same time. Soifon gets the message, and, without warning, suddenly plunges her tongue deep into her. Yoruichi cries out her name, which only eggs Soifon on. Yoruichi claws at Soi's shoulders, writhing in ecstasy. She couldn't form any coherent thoughts, just the pure pleasure she was experiencing at the moment. Soi suddenly stopped her actions with her tongue, standing up. Just as Yoruichi was about to begin to complain, Soi crushed her lips against hers. She could taste herself on Soi's tongue, and it made Yoruichi want to taste her. Continuing her ministrations, Soifon pumps into Yoruichi with all four fingers and sucks on Yoruichi's neck, eliciting loud moans. Yoruichi closes her eyes in ecstasy, but is shaken out of her bliss when she hears Soifon's concerned voice._

"…Yoruichi-sama! Are you all right? What's the matter?" Oh, god. It was a dream. And now Soifon was right there in front of her. It took everything Yoruichi had not to give in and do something. Instead, she excused herself to the bathroom.

Soifon had woken up rather early, as she always did, but decided against actually getting out of bed. Yoruichi was here, and she might as well wait until she was up to begin her day. She lay in bed, drifting between sleep and consciousness, until she heard a strange noise. It sounded almost like… whimpering. She looked over to where Yoruichi was sleeping, not sure what to expect. Yoruichi was sweaty, her hands tightly gripping the sheets, twisting and writhing. She moaned this time, not a whimper, but a full-blown moan. At first, Soifon was simply confused. Then she heard something that shocked her. Yoruichi was whimpering her name. "…S…Soi…" She could not believe her ears. Was she in Yoruichi's dream? If so, why was Yoruichi saying her name like that? What was going on? Then she heard more: "Soi… Please… please… c'mon…please, Soi…" What was she asking? Why wasn't she complying? Soifon was thoroughly confused, and was ready to shake Yoruichi awake. But she was stopped by a sudden loud cry, which sent Yoruichi writhing even more. She gripped the sheets, and then found Soi's hand, which was lying on the covers beside her, limp with shock. She began clawing at it, which only made Soifon more worried. She had no idea what was going on, but decided that she better wake her up. "Yoruichi!" in her haste she forgot the suffix. "Yoruichi-sama! Are you all right? What's the matter?"

Yoruichi heard a hesitant knock at the door; it was Soifon. "Come in," she sighed. The door slid open silently, and in stepped Soifon. "… Are you better now?" better from what, though, she was unsure. "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a … bad dream." Yoruichi was doing a very bad job of lying.

Soifon wasn't sure what the protocol was in the situation. She didn't want to ask why her name had been whimpered… though she certainly wanted to know. She stood awkwardly at the door and then quietly excused herself, apologizing.

"… God. I'm such an idiot…" Yoruichi could not comprehend what she was getting herself into.

She braced herself and exited the bathroom. Soifon greeted her timidly, and then brushed past her to change into her Onmitsukido uniform. Yoruichi sat on the bed and tried to clear her head -- but knowing the just behind that thin screen Soifon was without clothing -- it was very difficult.

Soifon left the bathroom door open, knowing that Yoruichi needed to change as well. She wanted to comfort Yoruichi. She didn't like seeing that anxious look in her eyes; it was unnatural. Yoruichi was always the epitome of strength; never frightened, always light-hearted and brave. She had never seen that look in her eyes before. It was so foreign on her face that it scared Soi.

Yoruichi couldn't look at Soi; she wouldn't let herself. Instead, she briskly swept past her with her change of clothes and hastily changed into her clothing from the previous day. She hoped that Soi would have gotten impatient and left by the time she was done, but Soi had stayed and waited, much to Yoruichi's chagrin. She avoided eye contact. As she slid the shoji shut, she couldn't help but take note how Soi was stretching to put her Captain's haori on. _Damn that Onmitsukido uniform…_

"…I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." Soi blurted out as they walked silently out from her room.

Yoruichi, from all her efforts previous, could not help but stare at Soi incredulously. "What?"

"I can tell that I'm bothering you, and I'm sorry about it. It's not on purpose. I'll leave you alone, if you wish"

"Soi. What's making you say this? You're not bothering me!" _That's a lie... you bother me..._ She shook her head to clear the thoughts. _Not appropriate!_

"Please don't lie to me, Yoruichi-sama. I know I was in your nightmare last night."

Yoruichi almost fainted right there. She felt her heart stop for a moment, and then suddenly burst into a frenzy. "W…What? H-How do you know that?" She stuttered incomprehensibly. Just how much had Soifon heard?

"I heard you say my name a few times. You wanted me to help you… and I didn't. Obviously I am useless to you. Please… forgive me for my worthlessness."

Yoruichi almost breathed a sigh of relief, but she realized just how inappropriate that would be at the moment. "Soi… you are not worthless. It was… a meaningless dream. And it wasn't exactly a nightmare. But I don't want to discuss the thing… I'm sorry if I made you worried." Yoruichi still had her guard up.

Soifon looked into Yoruichi's golden orbs to try and see if the uncertainty had cleared; it hadn't. She tried to look happy, but she knew that Yoruichi was lying about being fine. "I have to train with my subordinates… see you for now, Yoruichi-sama" They were at the training grounds, so she simply flash stepped to the training grounds a few hundred feet away. She flung off her captain's robes as well as the traditional Shinigami robe, which was underneath it. She went straight to beating the pulp out of them. She was relentless and merciless today; she was in a particularly bad mood. Yoruichi was tempted to stay and watch and she moved so fluidly and efficiently, but she forced herself to leave.

Thoughts were flying through her head at a thousand miles an hour; what would she do? She could not continue like this. She had barely survived the sleepover without cracking. She had to get away… coming back to Soul Society was a bad idea.

Kisuke smiled as he sensed the familiar reiatsu, and sipped his tea happily as she walked through the door in a huff. "Back, are we? Had fun?" Yoruichi shot him a poisonous glare. "Not exactly."

"What's the matter? Didn't you have fun with your little bee?" Yoruichi's head snapped up at the comment. She had never discussed her… interest in Soifon with him before. "What do you know about Soi and I?" His mouth was twitching, threatening to break out into a full-blown grin. "Oh… nothing. But you are rather loud in your sleep, you know…" He smiled deviously and held his fan up to block the grin that finally spread across his face.

Yoruichi turned tomato red. "Wh-what? What the hell are you talking about?"

Kisuke put on a shrill voice: "Oh! Soiiii!!! Pleeeaasseee!! Soifon!! More! Ooh!!" as he wrapped his arms around his body, imitating a make out.

Yoruichi brought her fist down hard on top of his head, which effectively shut him up. "Fine. You heard me. Congratulations, eavesdropper." He grinned even wider.

"… So? Did you confess your looove to her? Did she reciprocate the feelings?"

"… No. I didn't tell her. I don't think I should, Kisuke. She's my subordinate… I used to be her teacher. She probably doesn't feel the same way -- " he cut her off. "Stop right there, lady. You are dead wrong. You have to tell her. You broke both your hearts all those years ago when you abandoned her. If you do that again, it will only cause more pain. You need to just fess up. And … c'mon. You can't be that dense when you're around her. Don't you see the way she's practically in a permanent blush when you're around?"

Yoruichi sat down heavily. She didn't want to complicate things any more than they already were. What if she didn't? What if Soi just respected her a lot? How would she deal with the rejection when she bore her soul? She wouldn't be able to…

" Kisuke… I don't know how to tell her."

"I can't help you there, my friend. That is up to you to decide… but what I do know is that you have to tell her, and soon. You can't keep on running away. Remember when you used to think it was a crush? Can't you see how wrong you were? It's a hundred years later and it's just as bad." Yoruichi had no idea that Kisuke had read her that well for the hundred years that they lived together, but he was right.

She went up to her room and plunked herself down on the bed; she didn't want to deal with it now. Why must it be so complicated? She tried to rest, and drifted off into a dream.

She woke up with a smile on her face. She felt warm and fuzzy inside, and did not want to wake from the dream. It was so perfect… why couldn't it be just like that? It was a simple dream, but it was an amazingly pleasant one. All they did was cuddle. She and Soi were just cuddling; just nuzzling each other… she wanted it to be real. She sighed and looked at the harsh red numbers on the clock beside her head. 4:17 am.

She decided in a haze that she just had to go for it. So what if it was 4 in the morning? It's not or never. "Go with the momentum," she told herself. She was still in her clothing, so she simply rushed to the senkaimon gate.

Soifon knew when Yoruichi had left Soul Society. She didn't let herself get down about it; she would not go through that again. It was only one day, for god's sake! After the day's work, she trudged back to her barracks. It was 11 pm. She had paperwork to do, and lots of it. She decided it was better if she didn't put it off, but she knew the real reason she wasn't sleeping was because if she did, that would give her time to think about _her_.

She grabbed the pile of paperwork from her desk and flung it on the bed. She threw off her Captain's haori and tossed it into the corner. She decided not to change into pajamas. That would encourage sleep, and sleep would encourage dreams. Dreams were painful.

She sat on the bed, crossing her legs, and hunched over the papers. She stayed like that for quite a while, not letting her mind wander from the task at hand. It was very effective. She didn't know how late it was, but she didn't care. She'd gone without sleep before.

Yoruichi was flash stepping at such a speed that even she was surprised at how fast she got to Soi's room. She stopped at the window, where she peeked in. The lights were on; what was she doing up? She saw her hunched over some work on her bed, her face hardened with concentration. It was 4:21, she saw from the clock on the wall. She leant against the sill, trying to work up her nerve to do something. "Should I just… open the window? Should I knock?" She sighed with frustration. She noted that the window was open slightly, just enough to let in a light breeze from the cool autumn night.

She decided to be straightforward. She slid the window open as quietly as possible. Maybe she won't notice if she was just quiet enough. Soi didn't even flinch. Was she that concentrated?

Yoruichi slid into the room noiselessly, much to her pleasure. ._..Now what?_

As she sat on the bed, hunched over pointless (and endless) piles of paperwork, she didn't let her mind wander once; she was intently focused on one thing, and that was the field report she was doing at the moment. She didn't think of her or anything else once, which she was very happy about. It was completely distracting. That is, until, she felt a strange sensation on her bare back.

It felt warm and somewhat wet. She quickly realized what was happening; a tongue was slowly dragging itself along Soi's spine, the lips brushing ever so slightly over her skin. She didn't let herself shiver, but her muscles couldn't decide whether to relax or tense; she was switching between the two. She felt the pleasure and relaxed, but she realized the danger and tensed. She stayed absolutely still. As it moved upwards, she found herself leaning into it; she was thoroughly enjoying this. She was so tired and so drained that her brain didn't even connect the dots that a person ahd to be doing this to her; she just felt the pleasure and was pleased. The mouth moved past her shoulders, always dragging the tongue, and went for her right ear. She felt it trace the shell and suck lightly on the lobe, and she let out the quietest of moans. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and she did not protest. The hands clawed hungrily at her stomach. The mouth, sucking just below her jaw, felt incredible. She let out a louder moan than the last time. Then, she felt fingers tease her. Her breath hitched in her throat as they gently pried their way in. She groaned in pleasure and her hips involuntarily pushed forward. Then she felt legs wrap around her waist, and hips shove into her from behind. She gasped and her eyes shot open; she realized that a person had to be doing this. Who the hell was it? A moment after her eyes had opened, her question was answered; she saw purple hair resting on her shoulder, attached to the head attached to her jaw. She almost fainted right there.

She bolted up, stumbling out of Yoruichi's grasp and falling out of the bed, not knowing what else to do. She gripped her bedside table to keep herself upright as she gaped at Yoruichi who was sitting on the bed with a red face. She didn't know what to say.

Yoruichi felt a strong feeling come over her as she gazed at Soi sitting on the bed. It enveloped her entire being. She was hopeless to defeat it, and instead gave up all hope of controlling her desires. She sneaked up to the bed, and climbed on behind her. Then her body moved on it's own; she had no idea what she was doing, but she did it with quite a bit of confidence. Her mouth brushed the surface of Soi's spine, and she instantly felt it tense. Her tongue swirled over the smooth, creamy skin, enjoying the taste. She moved up, skimming over her shoulders. She felt Soi lean into her, which encouraged Yoruichi to go further. She wrapped her arms around Soi's waist, clawing at her stomach while doing so. She found her tongue tracing her ear's contours, sucking on the lobe. Soi moaned very lightly, and Yoruichi's hands traveled south. She moved her mouth to below her jaw, while her hands played with Soi. She heard her breath hitch and hips push forward into her touch, while a loud groan was emitted from her throat. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at her success. She bit Soi's jawbone playfully, and wrapped her legs around her waist, thrusting her hips into her from behind. She was practically grinning now, but it quickly vanished when she felt Soi's body fly out of her grip. She stood above the bed, gripping onto the table in an effort to support herself. Yoruichi felt like dying at the moment. Why had she put herself out there like that? What did she expect to happen? Now she was in for it.

She looked away from her shocked and confused gaze, choosing to instead stare at the blankets (which were ruffled now) on the bed. She mumbled her next words: "I'm sorry…"

"W-what…what… the hell was that?" Soi couldn't form any coherent thoughts. She didn't even know how she felt. What just happened?

"You don't have to talk to me anymore if you don't want to, you know. I'll just leave you alone… you… obviously don't… feel the same way." Yoruichi looked miserable and hopeless as she sat slumped on the bed. Soifon's brain was slowly catching up with her._ She came into your room… uninvited… and did… that. Does she? No, she can't… not possible. Nothing can be that good in this world can it? But… she did._

As her thoughts traveled at a thousand miles an hour in head, trying to figure out what was going on in Yoruichi's head, her body had already decided what it wanted.

Yoruichi stared at the sheets. She felt like nothing really mattered any more. She rejected her… at least she didn't feel any pain at the moment. She knew it would come though.

Then, without warning, she felt herself being pushed back onto the bed. Her back hit the covers just as Soi's lips hit her own, her tongue begging for access. Yoruichi was stunned and couldn't move, let alone react to the kiss. Soi's hands were moving about Yoruichi's body now, pulling at her clothing. Soi's tongue pried its way in, and danced within her mouth. Yoruichi was still dazed, and couldn't form a response. Soi had succeeded in getting Yoruichi's pants off, and she grunted in effort as she ground her hips against Yoruichi's. Breaking the kiss, she gasped and gripped the sheets as the satisfaction coursed through her veins. Soi smirked at her reaction, and then roughly shoved two fingers into her. Yoruichi cried out in ecstasy, her fingers digging into the skin of Soi's back.

Just as Soifon was beginning to enjoy the power she had, Yoruichi decided that it was time to take control. She flipped Soi over, stunning her momentarily. She took the opportunity to push Soi down and smother her with a kiss, while her fingers ripped her clothing off. Once they were out of the way, Yoruichi's fingers teased Soi mercilessly. Soi was writhing beneath her, helpless. Her face was red and her voice came out breathless and uneven, begging for more. Yoruichi smirked and roughly ground herself against Soi's center, making her cry out her name. Yoruichi muffled the cries with a fiery kiss.  
After many similar power struggles, both were completely spent. Yoruichi sighed contentedly as her head rested in the crook of Soi's neck. The window was open slightly, letting a fresh fall breeze blow through the room. It ruffled Soi's hair and left a peaceful atmosphere in the room.

* * *

She had forgotten how good it felt to be here; the air almost seemed to flow easier somehow. She felt happiness flow through her that did not seem to exist in Karakura town. She felt like she could soar if she wanted to. It had been so long.

* * *

**Well, yeah. I kind of cheated on the ending, I know. I couldn't think of anything so I just stole the beginning! Forgive me. Also, I didn't really review it as much as I should have, so if there are any stupid mistakes (spelling or otherwise) I apologize.  
**

**This was hard to convince myself to put out. It's been sitting on my computer for a month now, and today I guess I just wanted to get it over with. I'd really appreciate some reviews. I have a few other ideas, though be warned they will be just as lame. **

**Again, sorry if this was longer than you'd have liked it to be, but I wanted to stretch it out a bit. The more YoruSoi the better, right? Hopefully. Well. I'm done for now I guess. Review?  
**


End file.
